Sweetheart and Corona
by Lady Camille
Summary: SLASH DRARRY! Kumpulan Drabble sakit jiwa untuk Infantrum 50 Sentences Challange.


**SLASH DRARRY!**** A little bit OOC.** Saya serius Drabble ini sungguh sakit jiwa. LOL

**Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge**.

Infantrum.. Indonesia Fanfiction Author Forum. LETS JOIN!

www(dot)infantrum(dot)co(dot)nr

.

-o-o0o-o-

SET ONE:

**Sweetheart and Corona**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

**Dia**

Draco tetap bertahan karena dia. Ia berusaha melawan, menghianati Pangeran Kegelapan yang ia puja juga karena dia—karena sosok berkacamata dan berdarah campuran itu. Dia pemuda yang telah melambungkan akal sehatnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir logis. Cinta tidak membutuhkan penalaran, bahkan terlalu berbelit dari sekedar susunan soal Arithmancy.

Ya, dia—Harry Potter yang telah membuat Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta.

-o-o0o-o-

**Penumpang**

Hogwarts Express melaju pelan menembus hutan belantara di dataran Inggris. Mengangkut penyihir-penyihir muda yang akan kembali ke sekolah sihir mereka, memulai tahun pelajaran baru yang sempat terbengkalai karena Perang Besar. Rutinitas biasa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi tidak biasa untuk Draco yang kali ini terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, ia berkewajiban berkeliling, mengecek seluruh murid.

Sial kerena tugasnya berpatroli untuk menertibkan penumpang di kereta ini, ia jadi tidak bisa beromantis-romantisan dengan Harry di satu kompartemen.

-o-o0o-o-

**Rahasia**

Setiap penyihir pasti mempunyai sebuah rahasia atau lebih. Seperti Neville merahasiakan orang tuanya yang sebenarnya dirawat di Saint Mungo's, atau Snape yang sebenarnya cinta mati pada Lily, dan beberapa rahasia-rahasia lainnya. Tapi kali ini Draco mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar, bukan maksud untuk menyembunyikannya, namun ia belum siap akan pers jika rahasia ini terungkap. Nyatanya ia justru kepergok tengah berpelukan mesra dengan Bintang Gryffindor—Harry Potter.

Dan rahasia berpacaran dengan Harry tidak lagi menjadi sebuah rahasia.

-o-o0o-o-

**Biskuit**

Pesta Natal kecil-kecilan di rumah Hermione. Selain makanan sihir tentu makanan Muggle banyak dihidangkan. Status darah telah dihapuskan, kesenjangan antar Asrama juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Mestinya ini menjadi pesta antar sahabat yang nyaman kalau saja Draco tidak membuat ulah dengan makanan Muggle yang namanya biskuit. Ia meronta-ronta, tangan kiri dipegang Blaise Zabini sedangkan kanan Theodore Nott, lalu di depannya Harry siap menyuapkan biskuit berkrim manis itu—Draco benci makanan manis.

Seumur hidup Draco bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh yang namanya biskuit lagi walaupun rasanya asin.

-o-o0o-o-

**Pencuri**

Bagi Draco, Harry tidak lebih dari seorang pencuri belaka. Pencuri yang terlalu lihai karena beraksi di depan mata dan tanpa perlindungan Jubah Gaib atau Invisible Charm. Berkali-kali Harry melakukan kebiasaannya, sampai-sampai julukan kleptomania akan melekat jika keburukannya itu diketahui umum.

Namun seorang yang menjadi satu-satunya korban justru tenang dan senang-senang saja, karena yang selalu dicuri Harry adalah hati Draco.

-o-o0o-o-

**Bicara**

Perkataan yang asal-asalan, lancang, penuh kesombongan dan sindir ejekan selalu menghiasi setiap kalimat yang mengalun merdu dari bibir tipis Draco yang memukau. Namun hal itu sudah membuat Harry kebal. Setiap mereka bicara pasti ada saja semenit dua menit waktu yang dihabiskan untuk adu verbal. Dan dilanjutkan tongkat yang teracung. Namun menit selanjutnya mereka kembali bicara normal seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan kemudian berlanjut dengan kecupan panas yang berakhir di atas tempat tidur.

-o-o0o-o-

**Lapar**

Coklat Honeydukes yang baru saja dibeli Draco dari hasil menyelinap ke Hogsmeade musnah tanpa bekas. Ingin menuduh Crabbe dan Goyle tentu tidak mungkin, karena seharian ini ia belum mampir ke Asrama Slytherin dan coklatnya memang tersimpan di Asrama khusus Ketua Murid. Satu-satunya tersangka adalah kekasihnya yang numpang tidur di sofa Ruang Rekreasi, kelelahan karena latihan Quidditch. Namun coklat sebanyak itu tidak mungkin habis dimakan sekaligus. Kalaupun iya, sebenarnya sedang lapar atau memang rakus?

-o-o0o-o-

**Syarat**

Entah dengar kabar tentang orientasi seksual putranya yang melenceng itu dari siapa, tiba-tiba siang tadi Lucius Malfoy mengirimkan burung hantu elang dan bilang akan datang berkunjung. Tentu saja untuk menginterogasi, ia menanyakan kebenaran kabar tentang apa yang selama ini dijalin putranya dengan Harry. Mencekam, itulah aura-aura yang timbul dari mata angkuh dan sombong seorang Lucius.

Namun ternyata ia hanya mengajukan syarat, Draco boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun tanpa kecuali asalkan mendapat Outstanding minimal untuk sepuluh mata pelajaran.

Dan membuat Draco terkurung di Perpustakaan untuk belajar, sampai terlihat hampir menyerupai anak-anak Ravenclaw.

-o-o0o-o-

**Bintang**

Sangat melankolis menghabiskan malam di Menara Astronomy. Melihat jutaan bintang yang berkedip seolah mengejek makhluk-makhluk fana. Draco hanya ingin membandingkan, bintang di atas sana akan redup dan tidak tampak jika matahari telah terbit. Tapi dirinya—Bintang Slytherin, tidak peduli ada atau tanpa matahari, tetap akan terus bersinar.

Sebuah kebanggaan diri yang di luar batas. Tapi itulah faktanya.

-o-o0o-o-

**Mungkin**

Draco biasa menghabiskan pagi dengan duduk agak serampangan di Aula Besar sambil sesekali menjahili siapapun yang lewat, tidak peduli Baron Berdarah yang entah bagaimana caranya juga ikut menjadi korban. Baiklah, itu dulu. Sekarang keadaan memang sangat kondusif, Aula Besar ramai, semuanya berbaur, Draco dan gerombolannya juga sudah tobat—mungkin. Nyatanya..

"Draco!" teriakan murka datang.

"Kenapa Harry, my sweetheart?" ucapnya sambil menarik korbannya ke pangkuan dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat.

"Berhenti menjahiliku, atau—"

Benar kan? Draco tobat itu masih mungkin.

-o-o0o-o-

**Biru**

Pasangan Slytherin-Gryffindor ini seperti biasa menghabiskan siang dengan berbaring santai di rumput tepi danau. Memandang lurus ke langit lepas, dan sesekali mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat cinta yang sebenarnya mirip kegombalan belaka. Atau menggerakkan tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas jika sudah merasa kebosanan dan kurang kerjaan, bermaksud menyentuh langit yang nampak dekat.

Namun mata sang Slytherin sepertinya jengah dengan birunya langit, kenapa langit harus biru? Coba kalau warnanya hijau, pasti lebih indah karena mirip mata Gryffindor di sampingnya dan selain itu—ohh-so-Slytherin.

-o-o0o-o-

**Musik**

Nyanyian duyung memang sebuah lantunan musik indah yang memanja telinga manapun yang mendengarnya. Mengalun merdu, menggema di atas pantulan air danau. Jauh dari kekaguman seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, ada seseorang yang ingin sekali merapalkan _Sectumsempra_ untuk memenggal pita suara para duyung itu. Draco memang tidak membenci duyung, hanya saja musik yang didendangkan mengganggu telingannya. Karena ia tidak mau melewatkan suara kekasihnya barang sedetikpun.

-o-o0o-o-

**Matahari**

Draco berdiri mematung di depan cermin, penampilannya selalu sempurna. Setelah kencan dengan Harry ia selalu memperhatikan bagian tubuh yang sangat dipujanya—the corona—yaitu rambut yang indah bagai matahari. Warna pale blondienya memang sangat berkilau. Walaupun warnanya seperti matahari tapi ia tidak mau rambutnya dirusak oleh penguasa jagat raya itu.

Dan satu jam selanjutnya dihabiskan untuk membelai mahkotanya, mengoleskan masker rambut, conditioner, dan sederet vitamin lainnya.

-o-o0o-o-

**Hujan**

Angin menderu, berdesir kencang membawa muatan air yang menerpa jendela dengan keras. Sesekali petir menyahut menulikan telinga untuk sesaat. Harry menarik bantal untuk menutup telinganya, suara-suara itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Terlebih kamarnya berada di lantai lima Menara Gryffindor. Sekali lagi petir menggelegar datang mengusik. Bantal yang dipegang dilempar begitu saja. Kesal.

Berfikir, ia sedikit menyesal kenapa dulu tidak mengikuti saran Topi Seleksi untuk menempati Slytherin—asrama yang hangat di bawah tanah, suara hujan, angin, dan petir pasti teredam sempurna. Dan tentunya ia bisa tidur dipelukan sang kekasih. Benar-benar surga.

-o-o0o-o-

**Kertas**

Bosan, pertama kalinya Draco merasa jengah dengan pelajaran Ramuan. Bukan kerena cara pengajaran Snape yang terkesan dark, tapi karena ia kesiangan dan tidak memperoleh tempat duduk di samping Harry. Mengamati pacarnya itu dari belakang sungguh menyiksa.

Diambilnya selembar kertas dari tas, singkat ia menulis _'I Love You'_, dan menyihir kertas tadi menjadi origami burung kecil. Satu jentikan tongkat selanjutnya membuat burung itu mengepakkan sayap dan terbang ke arah depan. Sial, Profesor Snape menangkap mainannya, membukanya dan menaruh kertas itu di meja Harry.

"Detensi, Mr Malfoy! Jam tujuh malam ini, di kantorku!"

Oh sial, kertas sial, semuanya sial!

-o-o0o-o-

**Next, 10 tema lagi!**

-o-o0o-o-

Farfu, maaf jadi lama, harusnya sudah selesai. Namun ini 15 dulu. File-nya kena virus dan tidak bisa dibuka. Terpaksa saya nulis ulang, mana sebagian lupa. T.T

Sisanya menyusul.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya memcoba membuat drabble, tapi ternyata susah.


End file.
